scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Tom Kane Narrations
78th Academy Awards Promo 79th Academy Awards Promo 80th Academy Awards Promo African Cats (2011) Trailer * "Disneynature proudly presents the next great Earth Day adventure: African Cats." * "This Earth Day, experience the incredible true story and extraordinary adventures of two families striving to make hunger in the wildest place on Earth." * "African Cats. Only in theaters, Earth Day, April 22nd." * "See African Cats opening week and Disneynature will make a donation in your honor to protect the savanna they called home." America's Funniest Home Videos Promos American Beauty (1999) Video Trailer * "Finally on video. The most talked-about movie of the year. Winner of 5 Academy Awards including Best Picture. The one film that is on over 275 top ten lists. This is your chance to see the film that critics call a flat-out masterpiece. Look closer at American Beauty." The American President (1995) Trailer * "Castle Rock Entertainment and Universal Pictures present, a Rob Reiner film. Michael Douglas. Annette Bening. Martin Sheen. Michael J. Fox. Richard Dreyfuss. The American President." TV Spot * "Castle Rock Entertainment presents, Michael Douglas, Annette Dennis, in a Rob Reiner film. The American President. Rated PG-13." Annabelle: Creation (2017) TV Spots Ant-Man and the Wasp (2018) DVD, Blu-Ray and Digital HD Promo Atomic Blonde (2017) TV Spot Avengers: Infinity War (2018) DVD, Blu-Ray and Digital HD Promo Baywatch (2017) TV Spots Big Bully (1996) Trailer * "As children, they were the best of enemies. Now, they're all grown up and look how far they've come." * "It's Rick Moranis and Tom Arnold in a comedy that doesn't pull its punchline. So get ready to laugh until it hurts." * "Big Bully." Biography Promos Black Panther (2018) DVD, Blu-Ray and Digital HD Promo Booty Call (1997) Trailer * "Roshon and Bunz. They have one thing on their mind. But to get the women they want, they'll try impressing him, they'll try romancing that. And if that doesn't work, they'll try anything." * "Columbia Pictures presents, Jamie Foxx, Tommy Davidson, Vivica Fox, and Tamala Jones. Booty Call." The Boxtrolls (2014) Trailer * "In the town of Cheesebridge, as all good citizens are safe inside, the beastly creatures roamed the night. At least, that's what everyone's been told." * "Welcome to the magical world of the Boxtrolls, where one lucky boy lives happily with his unusual family. They transform treasures into incredible inventions, carefully never to be seen by human eyes." * "The Boxtrolls." Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017) DVD, Blu-Ray and Digital HD Promo Cars (2006) Trailer * "From the creators of Finding Nemo and The Incredibles." * "Paul Newman. Owen Wilson. Walt Disney Pictures presents, a Pixar Animation Studios film. Life's a journey, enjoy the trip." * "Cars." City Hall (1996) Trailer * "Al Pacino. John Cusack. Bridget Fonda. Danny Aiello. Martin Landau." * "City Hall. A Harold Becker film." Clerks II (2006) Trailer * "Never before have so many, done so little and gone so far. No subject is too sacred, no moment is too personal, no dream is too big." * "Clerks II." TV Spot Cirque du Soleil: Worlds Away (2012) Trailer * "Everyday life can sometimes seem ordinary. So it's natural to crave something more...to hunger for something that you can't describe. As it turns out, all you have to do is step inside." Coco (2017) Trailer * "On a very special day...This Thanksgiving, Disney and Pixar present... * "On November 22nd, in this world and the next family is forever." * "From the creators of Toy Story and Finding Dory...Coco." TV Spots The Croods (2013) Trailer * "From DreamWorks Animation and the creators of How to Train Your Dragon. This March, discover an adventure of prehistoric proportions." * "DreamWorks' The Croods." TV Spots Daddy's Home (2017) Trailer TV Spots The Dean Martin Show Promos Despicable Me (2010) Trailer *''"From Chris Meledandri, the executive producer of Ice Age."'' *''"For Gru, being a supervillain isn't easy. He has to control an army of minions, he has to outsmart a ruthless arch-enemy and he's about to inherit three small problems."'' *''"On July 9th, Steve Carell is Gru. Just because he's a bad guy doesn't mean that he's a bad guy."'' *''"Despicable Me, in eye-bursting 3D."'' Dumbo (1941) 60th Anniversary Edition Video Trailer Version 1 * "Walt Disney Pictures proudly presents, the 60th anniversary edition of Dumbo. Coming to video and Disney DVD, October 23rd!" Version 2 * "Walt Disney Pictures proudly presents, the 60th anniversary edition of Dumbo. Now available on video and Disney DVD!" Eastern Promises (2007) Trailer * "From David Cronenberg, director of A History of Violence. Viggo Mortensen, Academy Award nominee Naomi Watts, Vincent Cassel, and Academy Award nominee Armin Mueller-Stahl. Eastern Promises." The Emoji Movie (2017) DVD, Blu-Ray and Digital HD Promo Everybody Loves Raymond Promos Family Guy Promos Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (2016) Trailer The Fate of the Furious (2017) DVD, Blu-Ray and Digital HD Promo Disney's Fast Play * "This Disney DVD is enhanced with Disney's Fast Play. Your movie and a selection of bonus features will begin automatically. To bypass Fast Play, select the Main Menu button at any time. Fast Play will begin in a moment." Fifty Shades Darker (2017) Trailer TV Spots The Golden Compass (2007) Trailer * "There is a world we cannot see. In the universe, parallels of our home where witches rule the Northern skies, with ice bears and the bravest of warriors and led every human discarded by the animal manifestation of their solemn, their demon. It is a world dominated by the majestic which seeks to control all humanity and who's great as threat of the curiosity of a child." Goosebumps Promos Great Disney Classics on Disney DVD and Video Trailer Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 (2017) Trailer TV Spots Happy Feet Two (2011) Trailer TV Spots Harold & Kumar Escape from Guantanamo Bay (2008) TV Spot Hellboy II: The Golden Army (2008) Trailer * "If our world is threatened, my forces beyond our understanding. Our government turns to an elite top secret organization." Hidden Agenda (1999) Trailer TV Spot Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006) The Invisible (2007) Trailer TV Spot Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001) Trailer * "Meet Jimmy Neutron. He's a boy genius. In school...he's lightyears ahead of the pack. But in being cool...he's got a little catching up to do." * "From Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon Movies. This Christmas, get ready to blast." * "Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius." TV Spot John Wick: Chapter 2 (2017) Trailer TV Spots Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (2017) DVD, Blu-Ray and Digital HD Promo Justice League (2017) DVD, Blu-Ray and Digital HD Promo The King of Queens Promos Kingsman: The Golden Circle (2017) DVD, Blu-Ray and Digital HD Promo The Last Supper (1996) Trailer * "Jason Alexander, Cameron Diaz, Nora Dunn, Charles Durning, Ron Eldard, Annabeth Gish, Mark Harmon, Bill Paxton, Jonathan Penner, Ron Perlman and Courtney B. Vance. The Last Supper." The Lego Batman Movie (2017) DVD, Blu-Ray and Digital HD Promo LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy (2006) Video Game Trailer * "Get ready for the greatest Star Wars adventure ever assembled. LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy." * "Now all the fun of the original Star Wars trilogy...has combined forces with LEGO... to bring a whole new galaxy of adventure...in the sequel to the award-winning LEGO Star Wars video game. Battle through your favorite moments from Star Wars: Episode IV - A New Hope, Episode V - The Empire Strikes Back, and Episode VI - Return of the Jedi, with your favorite characters: Luke Skywalker...Han Solo...Princess Leia...'Darth 3PO'?" * "Now, for the first time ever, mix and match your favorite characters in millions of outrageous ways, and play as them throughout the galaxy. Plus, build and ride classic Star Wars vehicles...play Solo...or team up with a friend, with drop in/drop out co-up." * "Relive the excitement of the original Star Wars trilogy, one piece at a time. LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy. May the Force build with you, September 2006." Logan (2017) DVD, Blu-Ray and Digital HD Promo Married with Children Promos Maze Runner: The Death Cure (2018) Trailer TV Spots Meet the Robinsons (2007) Trailer * "Everyone on this planet has a dream. The question is how far you're willing to go to make it come true. Take Lewis, for example. All his life, Lewis' dream was to find the family he never knew. But the funny thing about chasing dreams is that no one can do it on their own and the journey will always take you places you've never imagined." TV Spot Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers Promos Mr. Peabody and Sherman (2014) Trailer * "Mr. Peabody received his doctorate degree: Valedictorian. He pioneered new techniques and alternative energy. And in his spare time, he invented the fist bump planking on the backside Holly and Zumba. But the only thing harder than being the world's most extraordinary dog is being an ordinary dad." * "This March, the most amazing dog in history is taking family time to a whole new dimension." * "DreamWorks' Mr. Peabody and Sherman. In RealD and Digital 3D." The Mummy (2017) Trailer TV Spots Once Upon a Deadpool (2018) Trailer TV Spots Pacific Rim: Uprising (2018) Trailer TV Spots Penelope (2006) Trailer TV Spot Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales (2017) DVD, Blu-Ray and Digital HD Promo The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie (2008) Trailer * "A bored gourd, a sour grape and a cucumber who wants to be cool have been called to save a princess. Now, in a world of ruthless pirates where dragons roam and snacks attack, three vegetables will aspire to greatness." * "From the creators of Jonah, the most successful vegetable movie of all time, comes The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything." The Powerpuff Girls on Home Video Ad 2 Practical Magic (1998) Trailer * "The Owen sisters are two beautiful women with one wicked problem, any man they fall for, fall victim to a deadly nurse and as hard as they try, they can't keep their loves alive. Now, a detective is looking for replies of the only kind of magic that can break the evil spell is the magic of two people who discover the power of true love. Practical Magic." Rampage (2018) TV Spots The Rocky Horror Picture Show Promo Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016) DVD, Blu-Ray and Digital HD Promo Sherlock Gnomes (2018) Trailer * "Gnomeo and Juliet are moving to whole new garden. They were supposed to live happily ever after, but when their world is in danger...there's only one gnome to call." * "In 2018. From the director of Kung Fu Panda. Prepare for adventure...into the great un-gnome." * "James McAvoy, Emily Blunt, Chiwetel Ejiofor, Mary J. Blige and Johnny Depp as Sherlock Gnomes. Original music by Elton John and Bernie Taupin. Sherlock Gnomes." The Simpsons Promos The Simpsons Movie (2007) TV Spot The Smurfs (2011) Trailer * "In a faraway land, there is a village filled with mysterious creatures who have lived happily for hundreds of years. Until today, now they'll have to escape to a world they've never imagined." * "This summer, from Columbia Pictures and Sony Pictures Animation. The chase is on in the first true blue 3D adventure of the year." * "The Smurfs, in 3D." Snakes on a Plane (2006) Trailer TV Spots Son of Zorn Promos Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017) DVD, Blu-Ray and Digital HD Promo The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) Trailer Star Trek: Voyager Promos Star Wars: The Last Jedi (2017) DVD, Blu-Ray and Digital HD Summer of Sam (1999) Trailer * "A Spike Lee joint. John Leguizamo, Adrien Brody, Mira Sorvino, Jenner Esposito, and Ben Gazzara. In 1977, the summer belongs to Sam." TV Spot * "Death was in the air. But in one neighborhood, they never felt more alive. Summer of Sam. A Spike Lee joint. Rated R." Thor: Ragnarok (2017) Trailer TV Spots Thunderbirds (2004) Trailer 2 * "In the year 2010, billionaire and former astronaut Jeff Tracy took his five daughters to an uncharted tropical island where they built the secret headquarters of international rescue and organization dedicated to helping these in need wherever disaster strikes. They have come to be known by the name they gave their incredible machines: Thunderbirds." * "In a family of heroes, Alan Tracy was always been left out until he was the last one left. Now, he'll have to team up to take evil down." * "The Thunderbirds are coming to the rescue." * "Thunderbirds." TV Spot To Die For (1995) Trailer * "Suzanne would do anything to be famous to be on television was chance she would die for to be a star was the opportunity she would murder for and that's exactly what she did so." * "Columbia Pictures welcomes you to the wheel America where criminals get to be celebrities and celebrities get away with murder." * "Nicole Kidman is To Die For." TV Spot * "Murder, scandal, fame. Who says you can't have it all? 'The most exhilarating American movie since Pulp Fiction!' (Stephen Farber)" * "Columbia Pictures presents Nicole Kidman, To Die For. Rated R." Tomcats (2001) Trailer * "From Revolution Studios comes a comedy about just how hard it can be to stay single. This spring, your last cat standing gets the kitty." * "Tomcats." Tomb Raider (2018) TV Spots Tooth Fairy (2010) Trailer * "Meet Derek Thompson. He doesn't believe in fair play and he doesn't believe in fairy tales. But he's about to receive the ultimate penalty." * "Now, the meanest man in hockey is about to discover. In order to succeed, you have to believe." * "On January 22nd, you can't handle the tooth. Get ready to believe in magic and let your imagination take flight." * "Dwayne Johnson, Ashley Judd, Billy Crystal, and Julie Andrews. Tooth Fairy." TV Spots Total Drama Promos Toy Story and Toy Story 2 Double Feature in 3D (1995 and 1999, 2009 Re Release) TV Spots Toy Story 3 (2010) TV Spots Up (2009) TV Spot The Winner (1996) Trailer * "Phil was an ordinary guy with an extraordinary gift for making money." * "Now, the girl wants to marry him, the mob wants to kill him and his brother just wants a piece of the pie." * "From Alex Cox, the director of Sid and Nancy and Repo Man comes a new comedy." * "Rebecca De Mornay, Vincent D'Onofrio, Delroy Lindo, Michael Madsen, Billy Bob Thornton and Frank Whaley. The Winner. Even losers get lucky sometimes." WALL-E (2008) Trailer * "700 years into the future, mankind will leave our planet, leaving Earth's cleanup in the hands of one incredible machine. His name is WALL-E." * "After all these years, he's developed one little glitch...a personality. He's extremely curious and just a little bit lonely. But all that is about to change." Walt Disney/Touchstone Home Video Stay Tuned Idents * "After the feature, be sure to check out Aerosmith's hit music video I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing from the Armageddon soundtrack. (Armageddon)" * "Be sure to join us after the feature for special behind the scenes interviews with Adam Sandler, Henry Winkler and others. (The Waterboy)" * "After the feature, be sure to catch the hot new music video Another Brick in the Wall (Part 2) performed by Class of '99. (The Faculty)" * "Be sure to catch the bonus programs coming up right after the feature. Up first is 3rd Strike's cool music video "No Light" featuring Metal Militia. Then, relive Tony Hawk's first 900. And finally, check out the special profiles of extreme athletes Bob Burnquist, Brian Deegan, Dave Mirra and others. (Ultimate X: The Movie)" * "Watch for trailers from writer-director Quentin Tarantino coming up right after the feature. (Kill Bill Vol. 1)" Warner Bros. Family Entertainment Halloween Collection Promo (1999) * "It's that time of the year...and you know what that means. Get ready for the spookiest collection of videos you've ever seen...tantalizing tales from master storytellers like Steven Spielberg and Jim Henson. Spooktacular special effects and spellbinding visual magic." * "Get ready for the unexpected...and some of the drop-dead spookiest characters you'll ever meet." * "Take home Michael Keaton in Beetlejuice...Steven Spielberg's The Goonies...and Gremlins." * "Plus, The Witches...Addams Family Reunion...Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen in Double, Double, Toil and Trouble...Scooby-Doo's Arabian Nights and more." * "It's weird and wild fun for the whole family. Don't miss out, collect them today." * "Great Halloween movies from Warner Home Video. The most wicked treat of all." Wings Promos Winnie the Pooh (2011) TV Spots TV Spot 1 * "This summer, it's Winnie the Pooh...Tigger...Eeyore...and all the rest in a brand-new adventure! Only in theaters." * "Disney's Winnie the Pooh. Rated G. July 15th." TV Spot 2 * "What do people say when they see Winnie the Pooh?" * "It's a brand new story, Disney's Winnie the Pooh." * "Now playing only in theaters. Rated G." TV Spot 3 * "People are talking about Winnie the Pooh. Perfect, charming and clever, the best family film of the year. Timeless and instant classic. Disney's Winnie the Pooh. Rated G. Now playing everywhere." TV Spot 4 * "Disney's Winnie the Pooh. July 15th. Rated G." TV Spot 5 * "Disney's Winnie the Pooh. Rated G. Now playing only in theaters." Wonder (2017) TV Spots Wonder Woman (2017) TV Spots Yes Dear Promos Category:Narrations